vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuichiro Hanma
Summary Yuichiro Hanma (範馬 勇一郎, Hanma Yūichirō) is the father of Yujiro Hanma and grandfather of Jack Hanma and Baki Hanma. He is the only person aside from Yujiro to defeat the USA, he did it on a small island in the Okinawa territory during World War 2. He is also known for defeating 2,000 U.S. soldiers using one technique. Not much is known about him, but he is said to be the opposite of Yujiro, showing that he is kind. This is also shown when he shows up in a spirit form to support Baki in his fight against his father. Said to be the only man Yujiro cannot defeat. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, higher with Demon Back Name: Yuichiro Hanma Origin: Grappler Baki Gender: Male Age: Unknown, older than Yujiro Classification: Martial Artist, Father/Grandfather Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ogre Physiology, Enhanced Sixth, Martial Artist, Aura Intimidation, Astral Projection (Manifested his spirit to speak to Yujiro and Baki during their fight), Statistics Amplification (Via Demon Back), Body Control, Analytical Prediction and Information Analysis (Can tell how powerful someone is and what fighting style they use by observing their outward/physical appearance) Attack Potency: Town level, up to Town level+ with Demon Back (Comparable if not superior to Yujiro Hanma, single-handedly defeated the US Military during WW2; every one after seeing his spirit alone remembered his violent energy as well as scaring and surprising Yujiro, called the strongest even in the presence of Yujiro) Speed: High Hypersonic (Comparable to Yujiro), At least High Hypersonic, likely higher with Demon Back (Comparable to Yujiro) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, possibly Class 50 or higher Striking Strength: Town Class, up to Town Class+ with Demon Back Durability: Town level (Tanked over 1000 tons of munitions from the US Military for days on a small island), Town Level+ with Demon Back Stamina: Exceptionally High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Is an extremely talented martial artist that knows he is powerful but isn't arrogant like his son, outsmarted and overpowered the entire U.S. Military during WW2. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Guise:' Called Dress by others, it's an attack where Yuichiro grapples his opponent and wields their body as if they were nunchaku, slamming them into nearby objects and walls. *'Demon Back:' Bequeathed to Yujiro Hanma, the Demon Back is a technique in which a fighter's muscles twist and flex to form the shape of a demon's face, granting the user an exponential power boost. The Demon Back is a primeval and enigmatic power that existed as far back as Ancient Egypt, as it was depicted on a pyramid's inner walls gplus1895610445.jpg|Yuichiro vs the U.S. Navy yuichiro.PNG|Yuichiro during WW2 yuichiro2.PNG|Yuichiro during WW2 2 7a31a0a6db13e15cb9a391638c7e25bc54f91d33b2979ae78b86306a.jpg|Yuichiro tanking bombardments and slaying ground troops during WW2 44746687_351391789000255_6475543256276498510_n.jpg|Spirit Yuichiro baki-son-of-ogre-5152987.jpg|Spirit Yuichiro supporting Baki and telling him to beat Yujiro Others Notable Victories: Rigby (Regular Show) Rigby's Profile (Demon Back wasn't used, speed wasn't equalized) Yuichiro Hyakuya (Owari no Seraph) Hyakuya's Profile (Demon Back was restricted, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Parents